


And Rhaegar Died

by sbsq



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, not that bath, takes a while to get porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbsq/pseuds/sbsq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne escape the Brotherhood and head for Riverrun. When they get there, tired and dirty, only one bath is ready. Jaime proposes that servants hang curtains so he and Brienne can take turns bathing in private. He's pleasantly surprised to learn that Brienne's not that into the "in private" idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: the porn comes at the end (and so do Jaime and Brienne) ;)
> 
> Where is Podrick? Making out with Gendry or something, idk. I also ignored the presence of Tom of Sevenstreams at Riverrun.

They escaped the Brotherhood, barely. And survival was no sure thing after that. They were on foot, without any supplies. Brienne's ribs were still healing, and Lem had given Jaime a nasty cut on his head. They slept on beds of leaves under balding trees. Jaime rinsed his wound off in a stream, bandaged it with fabric from his right sleeve, and hoped that would be enough to stop the bleeding. 

Despite the danger and discomfort, he was happier than he'd been since the war started. He had fought and survived. To be sure, his skill with a sword was not even an echo of what it had once been. But it had been enough to aid Brienne and allow them a narrow escape.

And he was traveling with her again.

One night they camped behind a hillock on the bank of the Red Fork. Brienne wanted to do everything--forage for food and build the fire. Jaime insisted that he could gather firewood one-handed. Brienne pressed the issue, but Jaime stood firm. Embarrassed, she walked off toward the river.

Jaime was quick enough at carrying firewood, but it took him time to arrange it into a neat pile without his right hand. He had learned patience, though, and did a meticulous job of it. Shortly after he finished, Brienne returned with two trout, each a little longer than her handspan, and some dandelion greens.

"How in the seven hells did you catch those fish?" Jaime asked, awestruck.

"With my hands." Brienne set the food down on a nearby boulder.

"Amazing."

Brienne seemed uncomfortable with the praise. "It's nothing. Tarth is… an island." She trailed off awkwardly. 

Jaime laughed. "Casterly Rock looks out on the sea, but the best I could hope to do with a fish is stab it with a fork once it's safely on my plate."

Brienne did not respond or even look at Jaime. She simply picked up a long thin branch from the pile of firewood and skewered the fish. Jaime held out his hand, and Brienne reluctantly handed him the branch while she set about building the fire. He sat down on the boulder, next to the heap of greens.

Brienne got the fire going and began roasting the fish. He watched her as she stared into the fire. When the fish were cooked, he moved to one side of the boulder, dividing the greens in half and gesturing for Brienne to sit down. She did, after a moment of hesitation.

For a while they ate in silence, Jaime's eyes still trained on Brienne, hers on the food. Finally he could not bear it.

"We fared quite well, I think. This is a feast, or as close to one as one could expect in the Riverlands during a war. Or in the Riverlands generally." Brienne did not laugh, or smile, or even scowl at him. Jaime's smirk faded. "What is the matter, Brienne? Is it your injury?"

"No, ser, I am well."

"What, then? Have I offended you?"

Brienne locked eyes with him then. "Ser, I have offended _you_. I have betrayed you. I delivered you to Lady Stoneheart, who meant to hang you."

"Oh, is that all? That is no matter," Jaime said casually. 

Brienne looked astonished, and a little angry. "I cannot share your view, ser."

"Had you rejected her terms, you would be dead. Once you agreed, you would of course keep your word. To know you is to know that."

"You believe me honorable."

"The most honorable soldier I have ever met."

Brienne quietly said, "Everyone I have sworn to protect has been killed or maimed. I betrayed you when I led you to the Brotherhood. I betrayed Lady Stoneheart when I fought and killed her men because I could not watch you die."

 _I could not watch you die._ Jaime did not remark on that, though, by the gods, he wanted to. Instead, he said, "My lady, consider the manner of Catelyn Stark's death, and of Renly before her. In such circumstances, Barristan Selmy himself could not have saved them."

She shook her head. "I argue as well as you fish. But your pretty words cannot alter the truth: I am a turncloak." 

Brienne walked away then and lay down to sleep on the cold ground. She did not finish her supper.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting over the Whispering Wood when Jaime and Brienne reached Riverrun. No one stopped them as they walked through the castle gates. Soldiers were too busy drinking and whistling at serving girls to bother standing guard.

Jaime spied a familiar face in the yard. "Ser Flement!" he shouted.

A red-faced man stumbled over. "You are returned, my lord," he slurred.

"Ser Flement, if Thoros of Myr came to Riverrun, he'd find you as quickly as I did. I know the men must be permitted to drink, but they cannot all drink at the same time." Jaime put on his most withering expression. "That is one of the basic principles of _guards_."

Ser Flement's face turned even redder. "Yes, my lord. Apologies, my lord, but it is a challenge to discipline men when their commander is missing."

Jaime felt a little sheepish but tried not to show it. "Am I the only commander here? We should fly more Lannister lions and do away with all of these unicorns and owls and beetles." Jaime gestured at the coats of arms on nearby banners.

Ser Flement did not reply.

"The revels end tonight, ser. See to it that none of your men drink wine on the morrow, and tell the other _commanders_ to do the same."

Jaime turned and walked away, buoyed by the small smile on Brienne's face.

Word of Jaime Lannister's return spread faster than he could walk. By the time he and Brienne reached the doors of the inner keep, his aunt Genna, Emmon Frey, and a small horde of servants stood ready to greet them.

"Be welcome, Ser Jaime," Frey said.

Lady Genna pushed past her husband and hugged her nephew. Then she slapped him lightly. "That's for making us think you were dead. It was quite a sight, Lannister bannermen arriving at our gates without warning and you nowhere to be found."

Jaime grinned guiltily. "I'm sorry, Aunt Genna. May I present Lady Brienne of Tarth? She is a fierce warrior, and she's saved my life more times than I ought to admit."

Brienne bowed stiffly, clearly uncomfortable under Lady Genna's appraising gaze.

"What happened to your cheek, child?" Genna asked bluntly.

Brienne blushed, and Jaime interjected, "One's looks rarely improve during a war." He smiled and held up his stump.

Lady Genna did not glance at Jaime. "He always interrupts, doesn't he?" she asked Brienne. "I'm sure a fierce warrior can speak for herself."

Brienne tried to look unamused. She failed. "Yes, my lady. I was attacked by outlaws, my lady."

Jaime's aunt raised an eyebrow. "Is the Brotherhood eating people now?"

"Different outlaws, but we fought the Brotherhood, too," Jaime said. "And now, my beloved aunt, we are tired and dirty. Perhaps you could question us at supper, after we've bathed."

"I sent a serving girl to draw you a bath in your chambers as soon as I heard of your arrival," Lady Genna said, "but I did not know you were bringing a friend. Lady Brienne, I'm afraid it will take a little while to ready a room for you."

"I trust the servants could find some spare curtains or blankets quickly," Jaime suggested. "Have them hang some cloth to one side of the bath so Lady Brienne can wash now, in privacy."

The arrangement suited Lady Genna, as it was practical and reasonably proper, and Brienne followed Jaime to his chambers.

Two serving girls had strung a rope taut between the walls, marking off one corner of the room. When Jaime and Brienne walked in, the girls were hanging mismatched blankets over the rope. They finished quickly and curtsied before leaving.

Jaime closed the door. He looked at the hanging blankets and then at Brienne. "Unnecessary, but it will discourage gossip."

"I doubt it," she replied dryly. "Will you bathe first?"

"What kind of a knight would I be? After you."

Brienne seemed less out of temper than she had been the day before. As she parted the blankets, she even smirked at Jaime and said, "My hero."

Jaime was suddenly half hard and glad the blankets hid him from Brienne. He heard the soft rustle of her shirt and breeches dropping to the floor, then the sound of the water as she climbed into the tub. Jaime pressed his palm against his cock and willed it to behave.

He busied himself with selecting some clothes for her to wear when she emerged from her bath, settling on a pair of simple brown breeches and a blue shirt. It would not do to dress Brienne in Lannister colors. The prospect of seeing her in his clothes, of smelling her on them later, aroused Jaime further. He sat down on the bed and absently stroked himself through his breeches.

"Your aunt's got fire in her," Brienne said suddenly.

Jaime froze, then decided there was no harm in giving himself a little pleasure while he talked to Brienne. "It's lucky she does. Her husband hasn't any."

"I imagine that suits her fine."

Jaime smiled and ran his fingers lightly over the head of his cock. "Indeed it does. Every strong-willed woman should be so lucky as to marry a weak-willed man."

"Do you think so?" Brienne asked, in the earnest tone that Jaime found uniquely appealing. "I could not wed a man unless I thought him worthy of respect."

"Strong-willed men are like to demand obedience from their wives."

"Then I shall not marry. That is no great loss."

Jaime let go of his cock and said, "It is, for the men you spurn." He heard water rush off Brienne's body as she stood up. Jaime's balls tightened as he recalled the moment she'd stood during their bath at Harrenhal. _Would that I had chosen another tub._ He clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to reach into his breeches and finish himself off.

Brienne walked into the main part of the room. Her towel did not cover much of her thighs, and Jaime feared he might spend his seed without another touch. Then he saw the hurt in her eyes. "You mock me, ser."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Oh, 'the men you spurn'? I meant that." Brienne looked unconvinced. Jaime stood and gently repeated, "I meant that."

Jaime's words made Brienne redden a little. Then she noticed how hard he was, and that made her redden a good deal more.

Jaime pretended nothing was amiss. "These clothes should fit you," he said, gesturing to the bed. "I should bathe now, while there's still warmth in the water." He felt her eyes on him as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Right, I've got to do something about my cock._ Jaime dipped his fingers into the bathwater and decided it was warm enough for him to bring himself off while he bathed. He started unlacing his breeches as quickly as he could, then slowed down when he heard quiet footsteps. _She wouldn't._ His back was to the blankets, but he heard one of them rustle. _Gods, she would._

Jaime bent over and pulled each of his boots off slowly, setting them next to a wall. Next he untied and removed his socks. He turned to face the other wall so Brienne would see more than his back. Jaime was careful to keep his expression neutral and to avoid looking anywhere near where she was standing. His cock ached, and he felt certain that she was staring at the bulge in his breeches.

He unlaced his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. In the past few months, Jaime had become more adept at dressing and undressing with one hand, and he was grateful for that now. He tried to flex the muscles on his arms and chest casually, the way they might tighten when he was alone. He reached into the bath again and splashed a bit of water on his chest.

Then, finally, he finished unlacing his breeches and let them fall to the floor. His cock jutted out, as hard as Casterly Rock. Jaime grasped it firmly, running his thumb over the wetness that collected at the tip. He stroked himself slowly, throwing his head back. He hoped he looked like a man just beginning to pleasure himself, not one on the verge of coming. Luckily, Brienne was unlikely to know the difference. Still, he knew he wouldn't last long, and even a virgin would notice when his seed shot out of him. It was time to end the game.

Jaime released his cock and swiftly pulled back the improvised curtain. Brienne froze, clearly terrified and ashamed. Her left hand still clutched the towel to her breasts, but her right was still touching her cunt. She pulled it away quickly and stammered, "I am so sorry, ser. I am… I have… I will leave Riverrun at once."

Jaime grabbed Brienne's right wrist and looked into her blue eyes as he smelled her scent, thick on her fingers. He licked each finger slowly, and Brienne gaped with amazement. When he spoke, his voice was low. "I really must bathe. Would you mind assisting me?"

Brienne let him guide her over to the tub. He let go of her and climbed into the bath. "May I wash you?" she asked hoarsely.

"I had rather hoped you would."

Brienne knelt and poured water over Jaime's arms and chest with a small cup. She placed one hand on his shoulder, gently signaling him to submerge his head. He complied. He found himself quite happy to follow her lead. Brienne picked up soap and a brush, and when she reached for the latter, her towel fell away. She didn't seem to mind. She lathered up the brush and scrubbed his chest, then his back. She spread some of the lather onto her hands, and he sighed with pleasure when those strong hands worked his scalp, careful when they neared the cut on his head.

"Rinse," she commanded.

Jaime grinned. "Anything you say." When he emerged from the water, Brienne made him extend his left arm. She scrubbed his hand thoroughly, then every tired muscle in his arm. He laughed when she reached his armpit. "Don't tickle me, wench."

Brienne dipped Jaime's arm in the water, rinsing it off. "Don't call me wench, Jaime."

His eyes grew darker then, and he reached out and touched her breast. The first brush of Jaime's fingers against Brienne's nipple made her moan. "Oh, by the seven…" he said raggedly. He tugged lightly, and she moaned again.

Brienne leaned as far over the tub as she could without falling in. Her eagerness made Jaime's cock twitch. He fondled her breasts a little longer, then ran his fingers down her stomach slowly, wondering if she would stop him.

She did not.

"I've never done this left-handed," he admitted.

With her own left hand, Brienne reached into his bath and said, "I've never done this at all." She touched his cock tentatively.

"Wrap your hand around it," he instructed. "Harder." He winced. "Not that hard."

Brienne blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Jaime said. He ran his fingers through the glorious blond hair between her thighs. She shuddered. As she began to stroke him, he shuddered too. "Yes, like that. You learn quickly." He smiled.

Brienne furrowed her brow, focused on Jaime's pleasure. Too focused. He spread her nether lips with his second and fourth fingers and ran the middle one up and down her cunt. Brienne's mouth dropped open, and a beautiful whine escaped.

"Gods, Brienne, you're dripping wet."

Brienne tensed up. "Is that bad?"

Jaime tried not to laugh. "No, my lady, it's marvelous. It makes me want to fuck you until neither of us can move."

That made Brienne stroke his cock faster, and he sped up his ministrations to match her, dipping one finger inside her, then two.

"Brienne, I'm going to come soon."

She stroked faster still. "Good. I want to see you."

That was enough. He spent his seed over her hand and into the water. Brienne kept stroking him until he told her to stop. As he returned to his senses, he rededicated himself to her pleasure, circling her nub slowly, then quickly, then slowly again. Brienne let out a stream of murmurs and groans that made blood start to flow into his tender prick again.

He rubbed her cunt faster as the pitch of her moans grew higher, taking care not to press too hard. When Jaime rolled her nub between his fingers, Brienne came, gasping, "Yes! Oh, yes, my lord!" He stilled his hand when she stopped shaking, but he did not move it. _Let me feel her cunt for a few more moments._

Brienne kissed him. At first, she was hesitant, but then she kissed him again, and it was sweet as honey and slow as summer. And when they opened their eyes and drew sharp breaths, Jaime whispered, "I would choose your life over your honor every time."


End file.
